warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Graystripe
Cloudstar: Work! Work! Work! Am I paying you to do nothing? Spiderleg: Your not paying us at all! Cloudstar: Excactly! (All cats work.) Cloudstar: Yes!!! Yes!!! Do my biding!!!!! Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ferncloud and Spiderleg talk secretly behind the nursery.) Ferncloud: Cloudstar has gone mad with power. Spiderleg: He's gone completely insane! Ferncloud: We should kill him! Spiderleg: But only a cat like Graystripe can save us. Ferncloud: (Sings.) If only we had that Graystripe, we wouldn't suffer anymore. If only I had a milkshake, I would be dancin' round the ground! Cloudstar: Is that horrible singing that doesn't even ryme I hear? Ferncloud, what were you singing about. Ferncloud: How you wouldn't give me a milkshake. Cloudstar: I thought you were singing about Graystripe, but whatever. And the milkshake thing is nonsense! Cats don't drink milkshakes. (Cloudstar sees Brightheart drinking a milkshake. Brightheart stops when Cloudstar looks at her. She whistles.) Cloudstar: Okay then. Now, GO TO WORK!!!!! (Meanwhile, deep in the forest.) Graystripe: Where am I, anyway? Owl: Your in the forest of no return. Turn back or you will be killed. Graystripe: Why the h*** is an owl talking to me? Owl: I am not owl. I am an illusion. (Owl dissapears.) Graystripe: My mind is playing tricks on me! Have I gone insane? Owl: (Reapears.) Yes. Graystripe: (Runs around randomly. Hears russeling in a bush. Stops. Pads over to bush. See's a tiny squirrel.) Awwwwwwwww, it's so cute! Squirrel: YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!! Graystripe: Show me to the exit squirrel, or I will kill you. Squirrel: You can't kill me. I'm really (transtorms into giant demon squirrel.) A GIANT DEMON SQUIRREL!!!!!! Graystripe: (Runs away. Squirrel chases him.) Why is the world haunting me? (Finds cave and hides in it. Squirrel doesn't follow.) I'm finally safe. (A pair of red eyes apear.) Graystripe: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! (Runs out of cave. Demon frogs chase him.) Why StarClan, why? Why me, StarClan, what have I done to you. Just end my life already!" (Lightening bolt hits Graystripe. Graystripe dies. Demons go away. Another lightening bolt strikes Graystripe and he wakes up.) Graystripe: The second lighteing bold must have revived me! I'm alive. Owl: This is the forest of no return! Graystripe: (Throws a rock at owl.) Shut up, owl! Cloudstar: Work! Work! Graystripe: (Comes into camp.) I'm alive. Step down, Cloudstar! Cloudstar: I don't think so. Stupidberry, get me my black cape! Jayfeather: Uuuuummmmm, we don't have a Stupidberry. Cloudstar: Fine. The next kit born will be named Stupidkit, then Stupidpaw, then Stupidberry. Jayfeather: Why? Cloudstar: It sounds worthy of my black-cape-getting-servant. Anyway, Ferncloud, get me my black cape! (Ferncloud brings him cape. Cloudstar puts it on.) Cloudstar: You can't beat me! I am so powerful with my cape! Graystripe: That's where your wrong. I too have a cape! (Puts on a red cape.) Cloudstar: Well, I have the powers of StarClan! (Wind blows away Graystripe's cape.) See my epic power? Graystripe: Oh my StarClan. Cloudstar: Wait, I have a better way of killing you. (Cape goes back onto Graystripe, then it catches on fire. Graystripe gets burned to a crisp.) Cloudatar: Yay! Roast Graystripe! I will eat it. (Eats.) Ferncloud: What about my milkshake? Cloudstar: No milkshakes! (Brightheart sips milkshake. When Cloudstar looks at her she stops and whistles.) Ferncloud: I'm going to sing a sad song to go with the credits. Cloudstar: No, don't! Ferncloud: I will! (Credits.) If only we had Graystripe, we wouldn't suffer anymore! If I only had a milkshake I'd be dancin' 'round the floor! Cloudstar: I thought it was ground! Writen by Whitestar7 If only I could take one last sip, I wouldn't be so sad! Would just one milkshake be so bad?! Idea by Whitestar7 ''If only I-'' Cloudstar: Shut up!